Kristy's Mystery Admirer
Kristy's Mystery Admirer is the 38th book in The Baby-Sitters Club series by Ann M. Martin. Back Cover Summary Of all the Baby-sitters, Kristy's the last one anyone would expect to have a secret admirer. But someone is sending her mushy notes with hearts all over them! Kristy and Shannon are pretty sure the letters are from Bart, Kristy's rival softball coach. But then the notes Kristy receives from her mystery admirer start getting a little weird...and creepy. Is Bart pulling a practical joke on Kristy? Or do the strange notes mean something more serious? Only the Baby-sitters can find out! Summary Kristy, Kristy, Kristy. Shannon Kilbourne finds a letter for Kristy in her mailbox one day. it turns out to be a love letter from a secret admirer. A couple more letters come and the BSC is sure that they are for Bart Taylor, coach of the Bashers, but Kristy is not convinced and thinks that they are from her older brother Sam who is a notorious practical joker. One day Kristy brings the notes to school and the BSC discuses them at lunch, with Cokie Mason sitting behind them. The next letters that come are creepy. They say things like I want to spend eternity with you- so I'm coming to get you. Now Shannon thinks that it is Bart, but that he is trying to unhinge Kristy so the Bashers can win. Bart admits to sending the nice letters but it soon becomes clear that Cokie Mason was the one sending the crazy ones. Trivia *In the book, Kristy said there was talk of Stacey going to a doctor in New York, But Stacey is not absent at all in the next couple of books, also she finds out that she is a brittle diabetic, so we know that she did go to a doctor. Ann M. Martin's Dear Reader Letter Dear Reader, In Kristy’s Mystery Admirer, Cokie Mason rears her ugly head again. Cokie (who would never admit that her real name is Marguerite) has long been the sworn enemy of Kristy and her friends. Even though Cokie is a “bad girl,” she’s a fun character to write. Cokie can do things that the members of the Baby-sitters Club would never do. In the Baby-sitters Club movie, she was given a particularly big role. It was a lot of fun to cast her — to find an actress to play Cokie’s part. I very much enjoyed seeing Cokie come to life on the screen. In case you’re wondering, I named Cokie after somebody I went to high school with. However, unlike Cokie Mason, the real Cokie was a very nice person. Who knows — maybe someday Cokie will have a book of her own! Gallery Baby-sitters Club 38 Kristys Mystery Admirer original cover.jpg|1990 original cover Baby-sitters Club 38 Kristys Mystery Admirer original back cover.jpg|1990 original back cover Baby-sitters Club 38 Kristys Mystery Admirer reprint cover.jpg|1996 reprint cover Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Kristy books Category:Books